Ron's new Crush
by Terrifyingly twisted
Summary: Everyone knows about Ron and Hermione's "love" life. but when a new girl, a canadian girl, comes to hogwarts Ron has a change in mind.
1. Ally

Chapter 1: Ally

Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermonie, were in the Great hall Waiting for the sorting to begin. The big oak doors opened wide, about 50 students walked in all looking frightened. All but one.

That particular one was a girl, a well-built girl with waist long brown hair. Harry looked at her "Do you think she's really eleven?" he asked Ron, Ron did not answer he was to focused on the girl. "Errrrrrrr..." said Harry "...Ron?" Ron's eyes had a twinkle in them a face of determination was set.

"Voysey, Ally" said McGonagle in a booming voice, she didn't put the hat on as soon as Ally sat down "This girl is in the 6th year! She will be sorted and moved on to her age group!" The hat went on...."GRYFFINDOR!!!" yelled the hat. Suddenly Ron jumped "Gryffindor?" he said alarmed "6th year?" Beaming Ally took a seat next to Ron, she grinned at Ron "Hi" she said cheerfully "H-h-hi" said Ron waving a trembling hand.

The next day, in the common room, Hermonie sat in her usual chair beaming. "What are you so gleeful about?" asked Ron. "Well, I was talking to that new girl and it just so happens that she's muggle born too!" she said smiling. "Is that all?" asked Ron, "No, she's also Canadian she just moved here, that's why she had to be sorted yesterday." "I get it!" said Harry out of nowhere. Hermione rolled her eyes "And she's probably the only other person that has read 'Hogwarts a History' more then once!" Ron and Harry looked at each other "not another Hermione!" they both mumbled under their breath


	2. Potions

Chapter 2: Snape's unexpected class.

"Ughhh, potions..." moaned Ron, "Oh lighten up Ron." Said Ally as she passed. "Eh? Oh H-h-hi All-y-y!" said Ron with great effort. Once Ally was out of sight Ron smacked his forehead "What an idiot!" he moaned, with Harry and Hermione laughing behind him. "You're right Ron you are an idiot!" sighed Hermione struggling to stifle a laugh. "Don't worry mate it'll come out sooner or later" said Harry clapping Ron on the back.

They reached the potion dungeon door all three of them sighed as they walked through the door, the usual darkness and the dank walls. They took their seats closet to the doors. Every one was present; Snape walked through the doors "Quiet please!" he yelled, of course it had no effect on his pupils because as usual they were all silent. "Turn your book to page 195!" he boomed. A hand flew into the air, as if it was reflex, everyone looked straight at Hermione, but she was turning her pages. The hand in question was Ally's, "Sir...my books are back in the common room...I'm terribly sorry but if I could have some one come with me I could fetch them." She spoke to him like an old school friend. Snape gave her an utmost disgusted look, never before had Snape allowed a Gryffindor to leave his class. "WEASLEY!" he yelled, "it seems Miss. Voysey needs assistance! Go!" Harry looked at Ron; his face had an odd look amongst it...as if dung had been placed under his nose. Harry laughed silently so only Ron and he could hear. Ron's ears went scarlet as he got up to escort Ally to the common room. Harry could see Malfoy's gleeful face to see Ron struggling for words. "Errrr..." Said Ron struggling for something to say. Harry tore a piece of paper and passed it to Ron. "_Just walk to the door...you look like a fool...go! –Harry"_ the note struck Ron hard "DAAAA!!!" he thought. He then quietly walked to the door, Ally followed.

They reached the common room with out any communication at all "What about Hermione?" thought Ron.

Hermione had been Ron's secret crush since the second year was he really going to give her up for Ally? "Daaaa! Of course!" thought Ron.

Ally walked through the portrait doors, "I'll be just a moment." She said smiling, Ron grinned "okay!" he said, "Hey wow I didn't stumble," he thought. Today was going to be a good day!


	3. Caitie

Chapter 3: Caitie

By the time Ally and Ron had gotten back the class had ended. "What took you two so long?" asked Hermione irritably "me and Ally took some detours that's all! And besides what does it matter to you?"

"Errrr...nothing!" said Hermione suddenly interested in her shoes laces.

"Harry...Ally told me to meet her by Hagrid's hut...wanna come?"

"Sure why not?"

Later that day Harry and Ron went to meet Ally, Ally had brought friends: Caitie (a Hufflepuff girl) and Erika (a Ravenclaw girl).

"Hiya Ron, Hi Harry!" yelled Ally from across the vast lawn.

"Hi Ally!" yelled back Ron.

"Oi, Harry, Ally wanted you to come so you could meet Caitie!"

Caitie had shoulder length hair and pale green eyes, she oddly resembled Luna Lovegood but with out all those odd bits and bobs.

She was much prettier, in Harry's opinion, then Luna.

Harry walked up to Caitie "hi!" he said smiling, one hand behind his head "I'm Harry".

Harry had never met this girl but she smiled at him as if they were the best of friends.

"Hi I'm Caitie, short for Caitlin."

Ron grinned at the two of them.

Harry and Ron walked back to the castle after about one hour later.

"I guess you're over Hermione?" asked Harry

"What about her?" Replied Ron, still grinning.

"Come off it! I know and I think she knows as well!"

Ron's grin fell.

"Well let her believe what she wants to!" Yelled Ron.

As he said that Ron stormed off.


	4. Hermionie's secret

Chapter 4: Hermione's secret!

Hermione was fuming "How could he like her! HER!" she complained to one of her buddies that day, today's victim was Erika.

"Well why not?"

Erika was one of Ally's friends as well and didn't like the position she was in.

Erika was very clever almost as clever as Hermione herself! She had dark brown hair that matched her dark brown eyes, Erika had a witch for a mother and a muggle for a dad, but no one paid any attention to that.

"Why not?!? WHY NOT?!? BECAUSE HE'S MINE!!!" screeched Hermione

"What do you mean he's yours?"

Hermione had never really told anyone how much she adored Ron, so it came to a shock to Erika!

"Errrrr...I mean.... he's my _friend_! YA HE'S MY FRIEND!" said Hermione fast realizing her mistake.

"Right..."


	5. Quidditch

Chapter 5: Quidditch

Ron and Harry had their first Quidditch game of the season, both were EXTREMELY excited!

It was Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw, everyone was excited!

Ron went to Ally for support, and Harry went to Caitie

"Wish me good luck?" asked Ron just before the game

"Sorry can't." replied Ally simply

"What?" Ron was a bit confused; he could understand Hermione saying nothing but Ally!?

"Sorry Ron but I'm playing Quidditch too." She looked really sorry as she said these words. It took a while before it sunk in.

"You Quidditch?" laughed Ron "your muggle born do you even know what Quidditch is?"

Ally looked hurt, she may have been muggle born but like Hermione she prepared herself for the wizarding world with...books!

"Of course I know what Quidditch is!" and with that she stormed of leaving a very confused Ron behind.

It was time. Harry and Ron lined up with the rest of the team, as the walked into the pitch a thousand or more people looked down at them. The sun gleaming onto their faces felt warmer then usual "Great weather conditions!" whispered Harry. Madame. Hootch told the two captains to shake hands.

"I want a fair game!" she said as the 2 teams rise into the air.

Harry, who faced the opposing Seeker, was shocked to see the new Ravenclaw seeker!

Cho Chang had been thrown off the team for her poor flying the year before and now in her place was...Ally!

They looked at each other as the whistle blew and the Quaffle went into the air, Ally grinned then took off on her Nimbus 2001. Harry still floating there looking bemused, shook back to reality off he went.

As he circled the pitch he couldn't help feeling impressed. Ally was muggle born, true, but her flying skills were impeccable.

She too circled the pitch, she zoomed towards the ground, Harry watching her every move, zoomed after her. Just as she came close to the ground she pulled out of her move, and Harry hit the floor! "SHE DID A WRONKSIE FEINT!" thought Harry before he felt the pain in his left arm.

He tried to get up but it just wasn't working, he groaned. Hermione and Caitie came rushing to his side. "Harry are you all right?" asked Caitie a pang of worry in her voice, "Ya I'm fine." He groaned once more tried to get up.

As he got up to get back on his broom he stopped.

"Ally's a Gryffindor, why is she playing for Ravenclaw?" this thought hadn't occurred to him until now.

It was Caitie who had the answer, "Well Erika told me that Ravenclaw couldn't find any seekers and they didn't want Cho back, so they asked Dumbledore for help and he told them that Ally would be delighted to be on their team!"

Harry looked up he saw Ally zooming about and without another word he hoped back on his broom.

"Why are people always making exceptions for her?" thought Harry "they would never do that for anyone else...why her?"

Before he could answer this he saw a glint of gold. It wasn't to far he could get it with out any one noticing. He looked at Ally, apparently Ally had seen the snitch as well but she looked hesitant.

Harry zoomed into action flying fast, before he got it he looked again at Ally who still looked cautious just floating there.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" it was the only piece of commentary he had heard the whole day, but maybe it was because of his lack of focus.

Ally came down; she was trembling "Sorry I didn't give you a fight." She told Harry "I was afraid to win against Gryffindor!" she laughed.


	6. Friends forever

Chapter 6: Friends forever

At first Harry thought Ally as a traitor but after her little confession he didn't mind her.

Ron was furious with her for joining the Ravenclaw team, it still hadn't occurred to him that she was Gryffindor on a Ravenclaw team, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him (or his brain!)!

Caitie, Erika, and Harry were trying with all their might to get Ally and Ron to talk to each other. Ally had said she would forgive him for being a prat if he grew up. Ron refused to 'Grow up' so the 2 wouldn't talk to each other for a long while!

Harry had asked for Hermione's several times but she refused to help. Harry tried to remind her of all the things her and Ally had in common, it helped a little she agreed to talk to Ron (something she hadn't done for awhile!).

"Ron why are you so huffed up?" asked Hermione in the common room one day.

"ALLY!" grunted Ron

"Okay. I know she's: annoying, ugly, hot headed, and bossy, but she still a good friend of yours."

"Wow Hermione you REALLY Know how to cheer a guy up!"

Ally had walked into the common room, her nose in the air, she still refused to talk to Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a good push so that he bumped into Ally

"Errr...I'm sorry," he said rather quickly

Never-the-less Ally took his apology and smiled. Ron slouched done not looking up.

Hermione once again gave him a jab in the back making him stand straight enough for Ally to give him a hug.

"Thanks your one of my only friends!" she whispered in his ear.

Hermione didn't approve of her hugging Ron but when she heard the word 'friend' she couldn't help but smile.

"She's his _friend_ that's it!" she thought gleefully...Ron was still her's. Ron on the other hand to another approach on the word 'friend', "_ friend! Friend!_ That's it? A friend!" he was fuming but he didn't want to ruin the moment by getting all huffed up, he hugged back instead and whispered to her so only she could hear it "friends forever!"


	7. The scar

Chapter 7: The scar

As Ron said those kind words Harry came running, well he was sort of running, Caitie was holding him up from the under arm.

"We were only taking when he collapsed holding his head I didn't know were to go! I'm really sorry for disturbing!" gasped Caitie who was clearly out of breath from all those flights of stairs.

"Oh my gosh! HARRY!" gasped Hermione

It wasn't the first time Harry's scar burnt white hot, but this pain was different, this pain was close.

"He- he- he's close," said a struggling Harry

"You mean You-know-who?" choked Ron

All Harry could do was nod, his head was going to split he knew it, it definitely wasn't going to stay together.

Ally and Caitie just stood there "what do we do?" asked a worried Ally, "Errrrr...." Was all Caitie could muster because as she said those words the common room portrait burst open!

Several things happened at once Dumbledore and McGonagle came into the door along with all the students that were done at dinner.

Dumbledore rushed to Harry's side as McGonagle held back the other Gryffindors who were all trying to see what was going on.

"Harry I would really appreciate it if you were to tell me what is going on inside your head." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"He's close" said Harry choking on his own words

A clap of thunder struck outside, everyone in the room shuttered.

"Ms. Voysey please escort Ms. Turk back to her common room, thank you." Dumbledore's voice didn't sound like the usual go-happy voice that everyone loved, his voice now sounded old and weary as if a load of sorrow suddenly dawned on him.

"Yes sir." Replied Ally in a quivering voice.

As Ally and Caitie went down the Hall towards the Hufflepuff Common room, an uninviting silence was amongst them.

It was Caitie, who broke the silence,

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Caitie

Ally shrugged holding back all her fear.

Ally's feet carried her to the Ravenclaw common room almost instantly, but before Caitie could go in Erika came running towards them.

Gasping for air Erika managed to speak

"Dumbledore...Voldermort...Harry, Ron need help!".

Ally and Caitie managed to understand the last part, grabbing Erika, they ran as fast as they could to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there it was empty. Ally looked at Erika, "Where are they?!?" she asked her imagination running wild at what could of happened.

"Voldermort and Dumbledore are dueling Ron a Harry are out in the grounds. Harry is in A LOT of pain more then usual."

And with that Ally, Caitie, and Erika ran to the grounds.


	8. Autors note

Well school started so it's harder for me to get hold of the computer (unless it's for homework) so if your one of my readers (I only have one :P) then please be patient! Thanks for coporateingï


	9. The great duel!

A:NThis chapter is fairly big, I had A LOT of help from my best friend Caitlin for this chapter, I hope you enjoy...AND REVIEW!

"You can never defeat me Dumbledore and I can see it in your eyes. You know it too..." Voldemort hissed. Indeed the look in Dumbledore's eyes was not altogether reassuring. The twinkle that normally assured a glorious victory had vanished. Now his eyes were blank showing no emotion but utmost revolt. Dumbledore did not reply. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and a jet of blue light streamed from the end. Voldemort, holding his wand in front of him, reflected his spell and sent it towards a tree behind them. The trunk of the towering oak split in two and was falling over. Everyone ran to get out of the way but two people weren't fast enough. A familiar high pitched scream noted them as Caitlin and Erika. They lay still under the tree trunk in very painful looking positions. Though people looked sad in everyone's eyes shone a glint of hope for that same sprakle lay in Dumbledore's eyes as well. Feeling returned to everyones hearts to know that their headmaster now fought with fury and determination. It was a fact that Voldemort had noticed also for his own eyes lost some of it's dignity and pride yet still shone with an air of ferocity. The girls still trapped under the tree suddenly made a small, desperate attempt to free themselves from among branches and sharp thorns. Along the side of Erika's face lay several long scratches and Caitlin's face too bore ensanguined marks and she pulled away from the trunk slightly but not enough to be free. Dumbledore's demon-like hatred towards one Tom Riddle set fire in the pit of his stomach and with such abhorrence in his soul he muttered the curse that could kill. But with reflexes after so many battles being won Voldemort stood aside and the curse simply hit the broken tree. The tree gave a jerk and with a sharp stab of pain the girls from the tree made more frequent movements of attempted escape after more tears and shrieks of agony and despondency. Dumbledore straightened and deflected a sudden attack from Voldemort.

"You can never beat me Tom." Dumbledore cried

"Aha... But you cannot kill me Dumbledore..." Voldemort voiced "I am invincible and immortal."

Dumbledore smiled. A sign that his great mind was gone forever or that he had a plan of the sleeve of his ebony cloak that hung to the floor.

"There are more ways to defeat a man Tom." he chuckled

Voldemort stepped forward. "You now of no such ways Dumbledore. Your threats are merely an excuse for you to stall the moment of your death. And mark my words, A painful, drawn out death it will be." he said

Dumbledore muttered the crutacious curse and this time Voldemort wasn't quick enough. With a howl of pain he shrunk to the grass, twitching and yelling with intense pain. Dumbledore seized his chance and send long, snake-like cords who entangled themselves around Voldemorts wrists and bound him tightly to a nearby tree. He still twitched but being tied to the tree did so very little.

"I told you that you could never defeat me Tom..." Dumbledore said moving closer to the tree now fully aware that Voldemort's wand lay several feet away. He struggled against the ropes but made no improvement of condition. Dumbledore pointed his wand directly at Voldemort's chest and yelled

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" With a blast of lime light the scene was blinded. Everyone was sure of a victory for Dumbledore but when the light dimmed down they were afraid of what they saw. Dozens of death eaters apparated around them and had defended their master from the deadly attack. The body of Lucius Malfoy lay at Dumbledore's trembling feet. From behind him the Death eaters charged at Dumbledore some raising wands other beholding lethal daggers. Dumbledore ducked out of the way and missed one attack, but stepped right into another. Bellatrix Lestrange swung the dagger pitilessly into Dumbledore's back. With a gush of blood Albus Dumbledore, the fearless and noble headmasster of Hogwarts fell to his knees in anguished surrounded by his own blood. He was gone; their only chance of survival was gone. Dumbledore fell into his own blood, dead like some many others at the hands of Voldemort's supporters. Bellatrix stepped over his ensanguined body and walked towards the crowd of anxious students. They all stepped back and turned to run to the castle. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ally stood there and Caitlin and Erika lay fidgeting beneath the tree.

"So Harry, We meet again." Bella said teasingly.

Harry dared to look into the eyes of the monster who had helped kill his parents and then of course kill his godfather, the closest thing to a parent that he had. The pain she had caused among his life already tattered with tragedy and loss suddenly shot through him that a surge of power and hatred that he had never felt before. He wanted to hurt her the best his 16-year-old hands could do. And that he did. He tangled his hands around her neck leaving her gasping for breath as she stood. Her fellow death eaters looked shocked at his sudden actions and remained standing, stunned, with no idea of what to do. Ron, Hermione and Ally stared at Harry with fear in their eyes. Even Caitlin and Erika strained their necks to see what was going on. Finally, Caitlin managed to free herself from the branches and thorns. Her faces and arms and middle were covered in blood. She struggled to help Erika from beneath the tree trunk and managed to free her. She too was drenched in blood. They both reacted as one and pulled their wands out of their pockets and pointed it at the death eaters surrounding Hermione, Ron, Bellatrix, Ally and Harry. But Voldemort moved in. At once, Harry was hit by the Crutacious curse and was sent flying backwards yelling and twitching with immense pain and suffering. Once the curse wore off a bit he regained standing stance and faced Voldemort with a pure loathsome glare. Caitlin and Erika limped and whimpered their way to behind Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ally. Caitlin blinked blood out of her eyes and noticed the dagger on the ground. She handed her wand to Harry who did not have his with him. Besides he could do more damage with a wand than she could. She bent down with difficulty and picked the dagger up off the ground. Clasping her fingers around the handle she joined the others in glaring at the face that haunted so many nightmares for so many years. The Death Eaters formed a circle around the petrified group of students. The aphetic sky becoming even more so. Some one had to make the first move but no one seemed willing to make it. Then Voldemort spoke

"Harry, it is foolish of you to risk the lives of all your friends. Indeed they too will die, but they were not intended to die tonight. You have put them in more danger then needed to be done. If they die tonight it will be your fault Harry." he taunted.

Harry's face fell. The last thing he wanted to do was agree with his nemesis but he did. He had lead all his friends into danger, the ones he truly cared about now stood surrounded by ones who should surely kill them. Ron then spoke, in a quavering, feeble voice it was true, but he spoke nevertheless

"We don't care... You'd kill us sooner or later, why not die fighting?" he said

Caitlin nodded in agreement and so did Ally. Harry face regained some of it's determination but couldn't help but feel bad about placing his best friends in danger. Voldemort chuckled as though Ron's words were a rather amusing joke. The thought made Ally retch in her mind the fact that this monster took pleasure in toying with them before he killed them. Yes, she was sure they would die but never did the thought of deserting the others cross her mind. Instead, her and the others straightened the backs and stood tall and proud, facing Voldemort with set minds. They would not give in, they would not surrender. And as though the thought and fluttered through their minds Voldemort raised his wand, as did the Death Eaters around them.  
"Now, you will suffer the consequences of not joining me while you had the chance..." he said. As one, the Death Eaters yelled "Crucio!" and Harry, Ron, Ally, Caitlin, Hermione and Erika lay twitching and screaming on the ground. Pain beyond pain, suffering beyond suffering. When the curse wore off, the Death Eaters moved closer and stood over them. They grabbed both Ron and Caitlin by the shoulders and brought them to their feet. With a swift 'Swish' of his wand Voldemort cursed the two and they fell back to the ground, unconsious and still as stones. He then pointed his wand threateningly at the others who continued to stare disbelievingly at the lifeless forms of Caitie and Ron before snapping their attention to Voldemort once again. With such fury arisen in their minds the only thought was that of a chance to get away. It seemed hopeless; it did indeed until a ray of extraordinary light shone on the darkness, literally. From behind Voldemort shone a blur of bright blue light. A gasp and small scream uttered by Hermione was yet not enough to dinstinguish the miracle before their eyes. A tall shadow arose not too far away and from the look on even Voldemort's face, no one believed it was really happening. No, it couldn't be happening... But it was. Dumbledore had risen from the dead.

"It was incredibly foolish of you to ever think you could defeat me Tom." he said calmly as though people rose from the dead everyday in front of him. Voldemort simply stared dumbstruck.

"You might recall when you said you were 'immortal' Tom, Just before we started this duel. Well, I too have come a long way in the line of immortality and I cannot be beaten..." Dumbledore continued.

Voldemort stammered for a moment, clearly he had no idea of anything Dumbledore had just said. Dumbledore therefore took advantage of this and raised his wand. "Goodbye Tom..." he said quickly. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, and with such hatred and anger the curse hit Voldemort right in the chest. The rushing sound of death speeding past him; he was dead before he hit the ground. Each angry Death Eater moved in for the kill like a pride of lions surrounding a selcluded antelope. And each Death Eater with that same look on their faces. The look of the lion as it plunges it's razor sharp teeth into the flesh of the helpless antelope. ((A/N Sorry about the Antelope/ Lion thing I was watching the Discovery channel.)) They all charged at Dumbledre but with a simple wave of his wandthey all lay dumbstruck on the ground surrounding their master. Dumbledore approached Harry, Hermione, Erika and Ally who each looked terror-stricken as their headmaster who had died just moments before now walked towards them still alive and breathing normally. Dumbledore glanced to Caitie and Ron who lay in a heap on the ground with a frown on his face. Erika bent to her bleeding knees, in too much pain to remain standing. The tree had torn through great amounts of flesh and crushed many important bones needed to remain on her feet. Dumbledore congured three stretchers and lifted the unconious bodies of Ron and Caitie onto two of them, and Harry and Ally helped Erika onto the other one. He magicked the stretchers up to the castle and to the hospital wing. It was enough trauma for for night, And with Voldemort and the Death Eaters gone... The magic community could sleep in peace... For now.


	10. Bye bye Erika

Ron woke up from his unconscious state to find Harry standing over him.

"Wow, how long was I out?" asked Ron rubbing his head were he could feel a fresh bruise.

"3 days mate!" exclaimed Harry smiling brightly to see his friend was up and going.

"What about Ally and Hermione?" Ron half screamed as he jumped up.

"We're fine Ron!" said Hermione running over to hug him.

"Ya Ron, just fine…" whispered Ally a tone of voice that clearly said something was wrong.

Ron quirked an eyebrow at her, "what was that Ally I couldn't hear you." Ron obviously was the only one who didn't notice Ally looked gloomier than usual.

Caitie suddenly appeared from the shadows, a tear trickled down her cheek. Harry looked down in sadness.

"Erika's parents are coming to the school tonight." Whispered Hermione

"Why?" asked Ron who was clearly clueless

"Erika's damage from the tree was unfixable, Madame pomfrey could do nothing, she bled from the inside" Said Ally with a sob.

Ron looked horror struck.

"Erika…dead?" he asked

"YES RONALD WEASLEY! FOR GODS SAKES YES!" yelled Ally in frustration as she stomped off.

Harry still looked down when he heard the door slam behind her.

"I can't believe you Ron!" whispered Caitie Viciously

"But…I…what…" stammered Ron

Caitie ran off as well Harry right behind her

"Caitlin!" he yelled after her

"Ron you have to understand Erika was Ally's and Caitie's best friend, you should learn not to act like yourself." Said Hermione sincerely.

Ron looked down, of all the things to do in all times to do it! Ron suddenly got up making Hermione fall to the ground.

"Ouch Ron that hurt!" Hermione squealed

Ron ran out of the infirmary completely ignoring Hermione objections.

"ALLY! ALLY!" he yelled through the halls.

He found her on a bench outside accompanied by Caitie and Harry who happened to be comforting Catie as she sniffled.

"Ally!" said Ron said trying to catch his breath "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"well that's nice." Said Ally as she got up to leave "now that you've found me you can go!" she snapped

"Ally, please listen, I'm sorry I didn't know okay?" whispered Ron as he tried to stop her

"No, it's not okay! Erika died, you were out cold for 3 days, Caitlin and I were badly injured , Hermione and Harry were sick! Do you know what kind of 3 days this has been for me? And then you come about all cheery! Not even making an effort to understand that your stupidity made it harder for us all! Some times Ron I don't understand were you come from!" she yelled in one breath. Ron let her pass not even making an effort to stop her, he looked down in shame as he walked back to the castle.

**A:NSorry to leave you like this but I like to keep you guessing:P chao for now!**


End file.
